They're Just Not Good At It
by roomsickgirl
Summary: Hiyoshi's cute, Atobe's impatient, and they don't know how to keep their relationship a secret.


It has been awhile since I actually logged in to ffn. I have an ao3 of the same username, and that's where I put most of my fics now. This is just a repost.

Anyways, I need more atohiyo shippers in my life. If you see my twitter (which is atohiyo, ehem), my friends always associate me with atohiyo. It's a life goal for people to immediately think of me when atohiyo comes up LOL

Here, an atohiyo fic. I may just write an essay on why I love them.

* * *

They were already a few months into their relationship and they were meaning to have a private time for each other. It always ended up with petty fights, though.

Exhibit A.

"Keigo, we really can't keep it down if you keep offering limousines to my home."

Atobe leaned to the side of couch and fanned himself in the hot club room.

"I can't keep you walking forever, Wakashi."

Hiyoshi snatched the fan from Atobe's hand and fanned the both of them. He thought this was a good tactic to let Atobe know that he's a good boyfriend. And for Hiyoshi to get what he wants.

But no, Atobe was a stubborn bastard.

"No, Wakashi, I will always give rides to Hyotei, whether you like it or not." said Atobe, his body suddenly leaned forward closer to Hiyoshi to- _ehem_\- get more wind... yes, get more wind.

Hiyoshi just folded his arm and leaned on one foot, frowning down on Atobe.

"But what about my needs, Keigo!"

"It _is_ a need!"

"But Keigo!" Hiyoshi whined. "You can't always get what you want for me. I want to get what I want. No limousines."

Atobe groaned. Hiyoshi pouted.

Atobe felt weak. Hiyoshi _rarely_ ever pouted. Who knew someone who's grumpy _all the time_ could pull off a cute pout. _Cute_ wasn't in his vocabulary. He didn't even find things cute. What mysterious power did Hiyoshi hold?

Atobe sighed. "Fine."

Atobe had let his guard down. He thought about how he should take Tezuka's advice sometimes.

Hiyoshi pumped his fist in success until Atobe grabbed his tie and leaned in close to his face. Hiyoshi nearly dropped the fan if it wasn't for Atobe grabbing his other hand. Hiyoshi sputtered nonsense and blushed furiously.

"Only if you kiss me."

Hiyoshi closed his mouth, but his lips still shook. He scrunched his brows in frustration like the tsundere that he is, but gave in.

"W-whatever."

He leaned in closer until he heard the door open, which made Hiyoshi fly his other hand to Atobe's face and pushed himself vigorously away from him, his back turned away.

Ootori paused his footsteps and looked at a messed Atobe and grumpy Hiyoshi.

"Uh... Am I disturbing something or...?"

Hiyoshi shook his head and took his bag with a rush. "No, Choutarou, nothing's wrong. Let's go home."

Hiyoshi stomped outside and Ootori looked at him in confusion. He turned to Atobe, whose eyebrow was twitching before he smoothed his clothes out.

Ootori kept his stare and Atobe took this as a question of what the hell just happened here and Atobe shook it off, shooing Ootori with his graceful fingers.

Just as Ootori turned around to step outside, he jumped to see that Hiyoshi had came back with his finger pointed at Atobe "No, K- Atobe, no! And you'll get it soon enough."

He then walked away faster than he did, which left a very, very confused Ootori.

"Are you coming, Choutarou?"

Ootori snapped to his senses and ran after Hiyoshi. "Y-yes!"

Atobe just smirked behind them.

"Soon, ahn? When will my kiss be 'soon'?"

* * *

The second time they were almost caught was on some tennis practice.

Exhibit B.

"_Stop grabbing my ass Keigo I swear I will choke you-_"

Atobe put two fingers on Hiyoshi's lips, his aggressive whispers shushed.

Hiyoshi thanked God that Atobe looked normal shushing people with his fingers. He's a graceful bastard, of course it would look normal.

What wasn't normal was slapping someone's ass in an open wide court full of unsuspecting students.

"Shh, Wakashi," Atobe said quietly, his voice low. "I'm doing a test on how I can grab you from behind without being spotted."

"That's just stupid!" Hiyoshi almost screamed. Well, they were in a good angle, near the bleachers and Atobe beside him. His figure blocked the front and only left the exit of the court open for viewing.

It didn't mean it wasn't stupid, though.

"What's up with those two?" Shishido asked, his gaze fixed on Hiyoshi whose arms were crossed, and Atobe, whose hands were on his hips, cowering over Hiyoshi.

"I don't know," Ootori replied. "I'm pretty sure no one does things like that to Atobe-san. No one can pull that off easily."

Shishido eyed them suspiciously and gripped his racket and bounced it lightly. "I want to know what's up."

Just then, Hiyoshi audibly cursed at Atobe, which made Atobe glower over him. Then Hiyoshi started doing laps.

"I hate you, Atobe Keigo!" Hiyoshi yelled.

"10 more laps!"

"Argh!" Hiyoshi groaned loudly. Or screamed.

Members looked at Hiyoshi curiously, only Atobe snapped them all back to reality. "Everyone, don't stop practicing, or you'll end up in laps!"

Only Shishido didn't resume practice. He only watched Hiyoshi

"Shishido, you better start practicing!"

"You know you like it, Wakashi."

"Only if it wasn't in public!"

Atobe's hand was on his back, his knuckle stroking his spine lightly. Hiyoshi's knees started to get weak and he pressed them together.

"Fuck you, Keigo."

Atobe leaned in closer to him, his eyes over him with slight distaste. "You're lucky I love you, Hiyoshi Wakashi."

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, grumbling under his breath. He noticed Shishido and Ootori staring at them from the corner of his eye, confused and suspicious.

"They're staring, Keigo."

"Not from this angle, they can see."

Then Atobe slapped his ass and squeezed it for extra measure.

Hiyoshi almost, _almost_, got a full hard on. He countered his arousement by pushing Atobe and swearing at him.

"Give me laps so it won't be obvious," Hiyoshi quickly hissed, words blending furiously. And maybe running would calm down his dick.

"Fine. 20 laps."

"I hate you, Atobe Keigo!"

"10 more laps!"

"Argh!"

* * *

Exhibit C, just a few days after the incident.

"_Gekokujou_, Keigo, _gekokujou_."

"That does not mean you can get to be rude, Wakashi."

Akutagawa grumbled slightly from his wake, and shifted his body for a better nap. The locker room was warmer than outside, so why not take a nap here? Good Akutagawa, he was smart.

But he couldn't take a nap from from these voices. He just wanted _sleep_.

"Should this make you behave?"

Akutagawa heard a small thud and he blinked, and slowly sat himself up.

Atobe had both of Hiyoshi's wrists and held him above his head and slammed him against the wall of the locker room.

Hiyoshi leaned back and blushed a deep red. He groaned silently as Atobe pressed his body against him.

"Keigo someone might _see-_"

"I know that, if you weren't being such a bad boy, Wakashi." whispered Atobe, his voice low. Hiyoshi's breath hitched, and as Atobe's grip loosened, he escaped one arm and reached obscurely for the door handle, opening it, and stumbled on his side.

"A-akutagawa-san!" Hiyoshi stuttered. Akutagawa stared groggily at them.

Akutagawa nodded at them in greeting, and his eyes turned to Atobe, who smoothed out his jersey and stepped inside. "Afternoon, Jirou-kun. You should go to practice, I'm here to get my stuff for some...thing."

And by go back to practice he meant go sleep in the bleachers.

Akutagawa nodded again, slowly, in affirmation, and looked the two weirdly. He walked outside while stretching and scratching his head.

Hiyoshi leaned against the door frame. "That was close, Keigo."

Atobe turned to him and put his hands on his hips. "It was mostly your fault. You needed lessons to learn."

Hiyoshi groaned and turned away to go back to practice himself, and had completely forgotten Atobe and the things he needed. Atobe was not pleased that _he_ had to get them.

* * *

Exhibit D, everything was becoming painfully obvious.

A few weeks after Atobe had pinned Hiyoshi on a cement wall, they both needed time alone for each other. It seemed as if the teachers of the school decided that hey, why don't we _all_ give them homework, _at the same time_? You know, _for better grades_.

Of course, the extra curricular activities added up to their pain and stress. Hiyoshi wanted to scream.

Well, in the locker rooms, he almost bruised his hand for slamming the locker door. He was very frustrated at the amount of homeworks and activities. He had forgotten to do a few to do other school stuff. He might've forgotten to do other more school stuff, and Hiyoshi was pretty sure he wanted to choke on his own spit.

No one likes to choke on their own spit.

Atobe had to drag Hiyoshi into the locker room in the middle of practice to calm him down.

Atobe had grabbed him on the shoulders and forced him to look at him straight in the eye.

"Wakashi. Wakashi, look at me."

Hiyoshi breathed out shakily before he set his look on Atobe.

"You almost sent a team member to the nurse. You need to calm down."

Hiyoshi groaned frustratingly and Atobe just gripped him harder and closer to him. Hiyoshi had grabbed the front of Atobe's jersey and clenched in order to calm himself.

"I can't, after failing to pass three assignments and failing to do two more." Hiyoshi hissed, shaking after every word.

"Shh, shh, what do you want?" Atobe shushed, his hand up on Hiyoshi's face. His fingers gently massaged the sides of Hiyoshi's head which made him sigh.

"I just.. Want to relax. Just us. I can't bear this fucking thing right now-"

But Atobe stopped him from talking more and kissed him. Hiyoshi deepened it, but Atobe pulled away. Hiyoshi whined.

"Now look who's the one who insisted we don't do it here, hmm?" Atobe chuckled, leaning his forehead to Hiyoshi's. Hiyoshi growled, wrapping his hands around neck.

"Stop being such a tease and _kiss me_-"

But Atobe pulled away, making Hiyoshi groan and give him a truly frustrated face. Only then he dropped the look when he heard the door bust open and Mukahi walked in, bouncing on heels and reaching for his tennis bag.

"Gakkun, you're not serious about bringing a _jar_ of sweets?" Oshitari called out from afar.

Mukahi, did, in fact, had brought a jar full of candy. He pulled them out and popped in a bunch before looking at Hiyoshi and Atobe, who were staring at them.

"Um," Mukahi stood slowly. "you want some?"

He handed out the jar to Hiyoshi, only he replied with a shake of his head. He didn't bother with Atobe, Atobe hated them anyway.

"Yuushi, I'm serious." He started walking out, handing out the jar to Oshitari now. "Seriously, they gave us hell week, you need sugar rush since you've been looking dead."

Oshitari just ran his palm over his cheek and sighed. His eyes ran over Atobe and Hiyoshi in the locker room with their baffled looks. He raised an eyebrow but quickly returned his focus on Mukahi instead.

Hiyoshi closed the door in front of him and banged his head on it.

"You should thank me, Wakashi."

"Whatever, Keigo."

Hiyoshi just returned himself to Atobe and kissed him again.

Oshitari glanced at the closed door behind them while he continuously pushed away the jar being offered to him.

"What's with Atobe and Hiyoshi?"

Mukahi shrugged and just shoved his candy in his mouth.

* * *

Nah, they couldn't keep their relationship a secret.

And yes, Hiyoshi was jealous of Atobe's fangirls. His _fangirls_.

"I really just don't like them shoving themselves to you."

"As if they have a chance!" Atobe laughed, taking the water bottle from Hiyoshi's hands. "_God_, Hiyoshi, you're _jealous_."

"God, Atobe, I'm _not_." Hiyoshi mocked and rolled his eyes for the nth time. He heard his name get called and walked towards the courts.

Every team member were assigned practice matches against everyone for 2-3 weeks, due to the fact that they have two hundred damn members in their club.

Atobe watched Hiyoshi play and ignored the people who were sticking their noses in to see Atobe. He _was_ getting annoyed. They couldn't see that he's happily taken with Hiyoshi Wakashi (weirdly enough). He wanted to do something about it.

Hiyoshi had easily taken out the opponent with a score of 6-1, and even though it was an easy opponent, he was proud of Hiyoshi. He saw the improvements in his movements and swings, seeing the calculated power in every shot.

Hiyoshi walked out with no expression whatsoever and took out his towel. Atobe watched as Hiyoshi settled his face on the towel for a while, then pulled away and quickly fixed his bangs.

For a moment Atobe wanted to crush his face because it was _absurdly cute_ and Atobe does _not_ handle cuteness well. He shifted his gaze and watched other matches instead, his lips being bit in impatience.

Then, for whatever power nature had, the time went by _slowly_. Atobe watched the matches agonizingly, and wondered when everything would end. Maybe it was his strong urge to kiss Hiyoshi.

He should probably make a time device to make time faster. He hated every single second dragging along like a snail trying its best, but it wasn't like he had something against snails.

He glanced on his watch and saw that it was almost time for them to stop, but Atobe was too impatient for his own good. He raised his arm and snapped his fingers, and balls bounced and no racket hits were heard.

"Alright. We'll continue this tomorrow. Practice dismissed."

A few sighed, a few shouted _yes_'s, and a few groaned. Atobe had no time to shush them. All he wanted now was Hiyoshi.

He had let Kabaji take his stuff. He thought about having dinner with Kabaji's favorites.

He walked beside Hiyoshi for some... Senpai-kouhai talk...

"I like the way you played. I definitely saw how much you've improved."

"But he was _easy_."

Atobe ignored him. "And your observation skills, too. That's why you let him get a game, am I right?"

"You see into everything."

"I'm happy for you."

Hiyoshi, _again_, rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Atobe suddenly stopped walking and Hiyoshi turned his head. "Uh, Kei...go?"

Atobe groaned and sprinted towards Hiyoshi. "We can't just make this private."

Atobe grabbed his shoulder and leaned down on him, joining their lips together.

Almost everything fell quiet around them, and he could only feel Hiyoshi's hand tugging his jersey.

Atobe suddenly pulled away and heard the hitched breaths of people all around, and mostly from his fan club. He flipped his hair and smirked down on a really red Hiyoshi.

"What the fuck."

"You've been wanting that, Wakashi. I did, too, and it wasn't like I could keep anything in."

Hiyoshi slowly turned his head to his side, and spotted Ootori with a grin beside a very baffled Shishido. People continued by, in to locker rooms and out of the court, seeing this as nothing more but a random occurrence. Hiyoshi just walked towards the locker rooms and said nothing.

"I knew it!" He heard Oshitari from afar. Hiyoshi ducked his head and furiously entered the building.

Atobe knew he accomplished something.

* * *

At the school gates, Atobe had spotted Hiyoshi with his friend Ootori, talking to him about something. Then Ootori sprinted away, probably catching up with projects. As Hiyoshi watched him, he saw Atobe. Atobe thought that Hiyoshi would walk away or turn around, but he stared at him instead. He was noticeably red.

Atobe walked towards him and to his surprise, he didn't move. He simply watched.

"I think I couldn't handle keeping it all in, too."

Atobe raised his brows and stood next to Hiyoshi.

"What are you waiting for?"

"My brother. He said he was going to pick me up."

After that they didn't say anything.

Atobe just stood and Hiyoshi kicked pebbles around and played with his fingers. Atobe was the one who was red, now. How exactly Hiyoshi got to be _so goddamn cute_, he didn't really know.

Then Hiyoshi perked up. "Oh, I almost forgot."

Hiyoshi then turned around and pulled his tie down and kissed him.

"The kiss I said that you were getting soon."

Atobe raised his eyebrow. "But what about that time you were angry about homework?"

Hiyoshi shrugged. "It was stress reliever anyway. It wasn't the kiss I wanted to give you."

In that exact moment a car pulled up and Hiyoshi entered. He didn't bid Atobe goodbye, but he _did_ smirk at him.

The car drove away and Atobe was _very fucking flushed_ and he thought he might faint when he heard wolf whistles behind his back.

Shishido suddenly tapped his shoulders while laughing with Mukahi beside him, his shoulders shaking.

"I can't believe this," Mukahi laughed.

Shishido smiled at Atobe's furious face. "Wow, Atobe, I never thought you'd _actually get some action_ in your damn life."

"I will give both of you twenty laps tomorrow. Morning and afternoon."

Shishido and Mukahi just roared away laughing.

Atobe sighed but then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ootori, smiling shyly behind him.

"Oh, Ootori-kun. I thought you left?"

"Oh, I only talked to someone. Then I saw you and Hiyoshi-kun. Thought I might stay and watch."

Atobe nodded and Ootori grinned. "He didn't even tell me until a while ago."

"There's Wakashi for you."

Ootori chuckled. Atobe turned to leave but Ootori called him again.

"Oh, and Atobe-san?"

Atobe raised his brows.

"Take care of him for me."

Atobe smiled and walked away.

* * *

I swear, I can write serious fics, too. Looking back at my old fics make me cringe, but I read them from time to time to see how much I've improved.

(please talk atohiyo to me I am a desperate person)


End file.
